Vampire x Bite
by Month4
Summary: A bromance story between Leorio and Kurapika. I really liked these two in that relationship, if not gay. It's basically Kurapika running into a guy who's nen power is like a vampire, and Leorio saves his friend from the guy. Read to find out the rest. Rated T to be safe.


The Black Whale is still on its voyage to The Dark Contenent. The Succession War ended with Prince Woble as the winner. This was possible because Kurapika and Bill moved Prince Woble and Queen Oito to tier3 of the ship without even the nen-beasts noticing. There, they just waited out the war. Which means Woble will be crowned the Queen of the Kakin Empire the moment she comes of age. All this was possible due to Kurapika making himself the distraction by letting out that he's the last surviving member of The Kurta Clan (AN 1). Once Prince Tserriednich was killed Kurapika snuck into his cabin and stole all five pairs of scarlet eyes the prince possessed.

At this moment Kurapika had met up with Hisoka. The clown informed The Chain User that the Spiders are on board. Kurapika is now searching the ship while in Zetsu, as to have the element of surprise on his side if he finds even one of them. He is searching the second tier when mist surrounds him so thick that he can't see anything past the clearing he's left in. Then he feels a hand on his shoulder. Kurapika moves to punch whoever's behind him. Whoever it is, is fast. The person dodges the punch.

"Woah! Easy there, I just approached to talk," says the person. Kurapika finds himself face to face with a man with short, swept back black hair and sideburns.

"Then why the mist?" asks Kurapika.

"For us to talk among each other alone," answers the man.

"Then how did you get here?" asks Kurapika as he lowers himself into a fighting stance. "Tiers two and three are separated from each other in a way that can only be overcome by someone in the second tier."

"I became a specialist with the help of my nen ability," replies the man. "Thanks to my new nen type I can do many wonders. Now, how about we both relax and have a little chat."

"We'll have a chat once I have you restrained," responds Kurapika. He then launches the chain on his ring finger at the man. The man grabs the chain and yanks it with so much force that Kurapika is pulled into the man's arms. A moment later the younger man feels two somethings stab him in the neck at the same time, and then he feels as if his blood is being sucked out of that point in his neck. He feels this sensation until he feels himself becoming dizzy. That's when the man lets go of him. Kurapika stumbles away from the man before his knees gave out from underneath himself and puts his hand on where he felt the stabbing pain. All he feels is dried blood.

"Sorry about sucking your delicious blood, I just came to make a deal with you, then I'll go back to the third tier," says the man before he parts his lips to show Kurapika that his top canine teeth have been made into fangs. "I was born as a manipulator. I've chosen to manipulate blood, and through a lot of research and my Hatsu I made myself a specialist that has control in all other nen types. I heard you talking with that crazy clown, so I know you're after the death of The Phantom Troupe. I can do the same to you as I did to myself. All I want in return is that if you your war against The Phantom Troupe you promise to be my slave till the day you die."

"As much as I want what you're offering to me, I have to decline," states Kurapika. "I am going to wait until I've fulfilled my goals I set for myself before I decide what I'm going to do next."

"Then I'm sorry, but since you know what I look like I have to kill you," shrugs the man. The man then walks up to Kurapika, sits down and takes a hold of him by his shoulders. Due to his dizziness Kurapika could not stop him from doing the same thing to him as earlier. So he switches to using En as far as he could until he feels someone enter from the first tier.

"Attack on the second tier! Man down!" shouts Kurapika with the last of his strength. He passes out from the blood loss right after that.

With Leorio

The medical hunter was at Kurapika's cabin to visit his friend, but the last Kurta wasn't there. That's how he came to be looking for the young chain user tier by tier. He is descending the stairs that leads to the second tier when he hears a familiar voice shout out that there is an attack happening on the tier, and that someone's injured. Leorio's eyes immediately falls on a peculiar mist in front of him. Leorio's quickly uses Zetsu to conceal himself before entering the mist. He slowly and silently walks through the mist until he sticks his face into a very small pocket. What he sees horrifies him. His dear friend kneeling on the floor with someone holding him by his shoulders and his head against Kurapika's neck. Leorio does Remote Punch to knock the man's head away from Kurapika's neck. He then charges forward as Remote Punch has been launched and punches the man in the jaw a second after the man is hit by the Remote Punch, which stuns him long enough for Leorio to drag him a ways away from Kurapika and use his tie to restrain the man's wrists and ankles. With the danger taken care of for the moment Leorio turns to his friend's still kneeling, now slouched body. The blond's skin is pale, and cold when Leorio puts his fingers to his friend's non-bloody side of his neck. He feels a rapid heart rate despite Kurapika's pulse being weak. This gives the medical hunter hope though, it tells him his friend isn't dead. He quickly sets his briefcase on the floor, opens it and then gets to work. He sets a small candle that's in a candle holder with a rim that's an inch from the top of the candle and a metal rod that has a flat end. Then he takes out a cotton ball and a bottle of rubbing alcohol and used that to clean the blood off the blond's neck and disinfect the wounds, even though he's out cold Kurapika still cries out in pain. Leorio then lays his friend on the floor on his back, pushes one of his own sleeves up, presses his knee on his friend's torso and puts his wrist in Kurapika's mouth in between his teeth. He picks up the metal rod, the flat end is red now, and puts it on each wound long enough to stop the bleeding. This makes his friend's body react by biting down on Leorio's wrist until some drops of blood oozes out from where his teeth is clenched. By the time that's over and Kurapika lets go of Leorio's wrist the young kurta begins breathing through his mouth due to the lack of air.

"You're too late, even if you've stopped the bleeding he's lost a lot of blood," sneers the man as Leorio tapes a gauze to the wounds. "He'll die."

"You're right about one thing, even if I've stopped the bleeding he's lost a lot of blood," responds Leorio as he takes an IV tube out from his briefcase. "But he won't die." He fixes one end of the IV tube into Kurapika's arm and the other end in the arm he used for his friend to bite onto. The medical hunter then cradles the young Kurta in his arms.

"You see, there's a blood type that is a universal blood donning type," explains Leorio. "And mine is one of them (AN 2). That means that I was born to help people in need." He then uses his free hand to retrieve a walkie-talkie from his pocket.

"Leorio to Central Medical Clinic, do you read me?" Leorio says into the walkie-talkie.

"I read you loud and clear Leorio," replies the voice of Cheadle through the walkie-talkie. "What's the nature of your call?"

"There was an attack on tier two," explains Leorio. "I've subdued the attacker, but the victim of the attack, Kurapika, is bleeding from the neck. I've already did all I can do for him for now."

"Copy that Leorio," responds Cheadle. "I'll also send in some security people to take the attacker in with a transport team."

"Thank you," exclaims Leorio before turning the walkie-talkie off and returning it to his pocket. He then tilts Kurapika's head back and begins giving him mouth-to-mouth.

A moment or two later the medical hunter only stops because Kurapika's breathing has returned to normal. At this time Leorio carries his friend so that he can let the ship's security enter the tier they're on. Right behind the security are two EMTs comes in with a bed on wheels comes mostly in. They enter the gateway far enough so that Leorio can lay Kurapika on the bed. He takes the IV tube out of his friend's arm and Kurapika's cabin key out of his pocket. The EMTs attaches an IV bag that's full of blood to the young Kurta's arm.

"After he is released from being examined bring him up to his cabin, Cheedle can call me on my walkie-talkie so that I can open the gate," instructs Leorio. "I'll look after him there." The EMTs nods and wheels Kurapika away. Leorio puts some of his medical equipment into Kurapika's cabin and made a bandaid for his arm where he put the IV tube in.

Thirty minutes later Leorio's walkie-talkie comes alive, and five minutes later Kurapika is in his bed in his private cabin on tier1, attached to a real IV rack with a blood pouch hanging on it.

"He only needed four stitches," explains Cheedle. "One for each hole his attacker made in his neck. Give him about twenty-four hours of taking it easy and then a week until the stitches can be removed."

"Thank you," sighs Leorio before shutting the door behind the new chairman of the Hunters Association and the staff that transported Kurapika. He then on the bed with his back leaning on the headboard and positions Kurapika's body to be leaning on him. He then wraps his arms tightly around his friend's shoulders, as to never let go of one he does not want to lose. Then, with his mind at ease that his friend is safe, he closes his eyes and nods off to sleep.

The next morning

Kurapika opens his eyes and sees that the sun is coming up. He lifts his head, but falls back down when his sense of touch returns, and he feels his wounds on his neck and wrist and the IV in his arm. He looks at his arm while the hand of the arm that's not hurt to feel the bandages. He suddenly remembers the attack. He looks around to see that he's in his personal cabin, and that he's laying against an old friend's body, with Leorio's arms around his body. Kurapika smiles as he slowly rolls onto his side. He lays there and lets the sound of his dear friend's heart lull him back to sleep.

Later

Kurapika is woken up again by the smell of food. He looks up and sees Leorio setting a tray of food on the dresser that's next to the bed.

"Morning Leorio," greets Kurapika softly.

"K-Kurapika, you're awake," stutters Leorio in shock. Within a moment or two Leorio has Kurapika sitting against some pillows in bed and sets a tray of food on his lap. Leoriotakes a few steps to a chair next to the bed, takes another tray of food off it, sits down and starts eating.

As the two of them eat together Kurapika notices a folded piece of gauze taped on his friend's arm near his elbow.

"You're hurt," Kurapika says softly as he points at the makeshift bandaid, a bit of his strength has returned, but he still has a ways to go.

"Oh, this?" responds Leorio as he follows Kurapika's finger and sees what he means. "It's nothing. I connected myself to you to give you some of my blood to keep you alive."

"You were the one to give me first aid?" exclaims Kurapika.

"More than that," replies Leorio. "I also was the one that saved you from that guy."

"You were the one that was on the stairs when I called out?" asks Kurapika.

"Yes I was," answers Leorio.

After they are done eating Kurapika uses the bathroom while Leorio stacks the dishes and trays. There is a knock on the door a few minutes later. Leorio opens it and lets in Mizaistom.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything," says Mizaistom. "Botobai sent me to collect your statements from you two about the attack last evening."

"You're not, sit down," responds Leorio as he indicates the chair he was sitting in during breakfast. The man codenamed Ox sits in the chair indicated to him and Leorio sits on the bed next to Kurapika. The young Kurta tells Ox about the events of the attack from his meeting with Hisoka to when he passed out. The medical hunter tells his part from hearing Kurapika's warning to Cheedle's words while placing the young Kurta in Leorio's care.

"So, The Phantom Troupe is on board," comments Ox.

"According to Hisoka yes," replies Kurapika. "However, I'm going to need more time before I'm strong enough again to instantly heal myself. So I can't go looking for any of them."

"And even if you are that strong you are not going to be doing any instant healing abilities," exclaims Leorio. "You are going to wait the entire week to heal and rest. No ifs, ands or buts."

"He does have a point, and you do deserve the rest," agrees Mizaistom. "The moment you came back from under the radar you are immediately put on bodyguard duty. I did hear from Bill that you passed out from overusing your power. You need to rest up before going up against The Phantom Troupe. While you are resting you can think up a plan on ending The Phantom Troupe for good."

"You do have a point, I should use this time to make a plan to crush The Spiders once and for all," agrees Kurapika. "But only for a week."

"Fair enough," shrugs Leorio with a smile.

"Okay," says Ox as he stands up and heads out of the cabin. "Then I'll leave you two to do your work." After Mizaistom leaves Leorio leaves Kurapika in bed while he returns the dishes and trays to the kitchen and the IV equipment to Cheedle.

The rest of the day consist of Kurapika lying in bed, only getting up to go to the bathroom, and Leorio sitting in the same chair keeping his friend company, only getting up to use the bathroom and get food for the both of them. That night Leorio leaves Kurapika so that he can go to his cabin and change out of the clothes that he was wearing since the day of the attack, Kurapika changed too. Leorio waits until it is late enough that he thinks his dear friend is going to be asleep. Then the medical hunter sneaks back into the young Kurta's cabin and get himself in the position he took the night before. He makes sure to hold the smaller body tightly close to his body, knowing full well that as soon as those stitches are out Kurapika is going back into his war against The Phantom Troupe.

From the next day until the end of the week Leorio drags Kurapika to daily meetings with the other Zodiacs. They spend all that time using the information Kurapika received from Hisoka to plan out how to take down each of the Spiders.

On the day the stitches can be removed Leorio has Kurapika sit down in one of their cabins, and takes out each one himself. After the deed is done and it is time for the two dear friends to part Leorio grabs Kurapika in a very tight hug.

"Please be careful out there," whispers Leorio.

"I will try," responds Kurapika. Then they part hoping to see each other once The Phantom Troupe has been defeated once and for all.

The End

AN:

AN 1, just an idea for how the succession war could end. Just a little call out to the creator of Hunter x Hunter: I give you permission to use it if you've forgot how you are going to end it, or haven't planed that far ahead. It is basically Kurapika using the princes' greed to make them, either, or both, nen beasts kill each other. I am interested in writing a full story of it sometime in the future.

AN 2, Leorio's blood type is said to be O, but the universal blood donning type is O-, I added the – for the sake of the story. Only the creator has control over the canon facts of Hunter x Hunter.


End file.
